OMG SLUMBER PARTY!
Important Note In order to complete this quest, you'll need to gain access to Townshire, and for this, you will have to complete the quest No Stone Left Unburned, given by Prof. Jamie Savage Adam. Walkthrough First, you need six BFFs before you can actually do this quest. Once you do, head to the Junkyard in Townshire with your crew and you'll find a mattress that looks pretty lame. Anyways, get ready for a lvl 5 boss fight against some sort of giant bug thing. Once you kill him, you get a Fairy Godfather as a pet. Then return to Biff the R.A. at Mordorms Commons for your quest reward. Dialogue Biff The R.A. :"We ain't done yet, butthead- now it's time for the real fun stuff. I've seen that bed in your dorm; the thing looks like it's covered in manure. And I HATE manure! You need to find a new one, and I know just where to get it- The Townshire Junkyard." :Yep, that sounds like the perfect place to get a new bed. :"You'll need as many BFFs as you can snag, alright? That's six for everybody playing at home. Once you've got your crew together, head to the Junkyard and use their help to get yourself a new bed. Got it? Good. Now make like Professor Tree Name and get outta here." Summary ''Find a mattress for your dorm!'' During Quest :"Come on, how hard is it to bully a couple of buddies into dragging a mattress around for a while? Think, , think!" Townshire Junkyard :' Into the Garbage Chute!' :Wow, that was fast! No sooner do you arrive in the Junkyard than you find a perfectly disgusting mattress for your dorm! You're sure glad the guy in charge of shutting down all the garbage compactors on the detention level sucks at his job. You've got your BFFs assembled, time to haul this thing out of here! ::> Use all six of your BFFs to help move this mattress! :Take Your Bed, Then Lay In It :As you and your BFF posse begin dragging the mattress through the less-than-sanitary confines of the Townshire Junkyard, you feel something strange begin to rustle inside the bed. As you lay it down to investigate, a hideous beast suddenly bursts through the mattress like a bat out of Hell! Or a fat kid out of a vegetable garden! Either way it's really scary! :You gape in horror as the creature lands in front of you. It appears to be some sort of hyper-evolved bedbug, twisted and grotesque. It also appears to be angry, as the creatures of Elanthia often are. Here it comes! ::> Prepare for battle! Fight Bytez The Mattress Giant Quest Completed Who Needs Sleep Anyway? : With Bytez defeated, you and your BFFs stare at the now ruined bed laying in shambles before you. Great. Just great. At least it might make a decent story to tell Biff. :As you turn to leave the Junkyard, though, you hear a faint sound behind you that can only be described as a "tinkle". You glance back to find a Fairy Godfather floating softly out of the wrecked mattress! He glides effortlessly over to you, then gives you a hearty nod. :"Hey kid, thanks a million for dat whole bedbug bid'ness. I've been trapped in dere for a long-ass time! Since you're such a stand-up pal, I think I'm gonna group up wit' you from now on, kapeesh? Kapeesh." Wow! He may not be as cuddly as a bed, but he's just as likely to come with the severed head of a horse, and one out of two ain't bad! Return to Biff The R.A. :"Hello? Hello, Slackninja?! Anybody home?! What happened to the mattress, huh pal? Ah well, sorry it didn't work out." Biff scratches his chin for a moment before continuing. :"If you're still interested in upgrading your bed, you might want to try the Pleasanton Mall. It's a few towns over, but I hear there's a furniture store there that can probably hook you up. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get ready to take my girl to the Enchantment Under The Dungeon Dance. Later butthead." Category:Quests Category:Article stubs